Truth or Dare?
by Raenaluv
Summary: Gilbert and Italy decide to play a game. T for yaoi, nothing hardcore. Short story out of boredom, really.
1. Chapter 1

"Ah, Doitsu, can I sleep with you again tonight?" Italy asked in a tired voice. "No, Italia, you may not. And besides, last time I didn't even let you. You snuck in." The blonde replied, an annoyed tone in his deep voice. They were at the German's house, and it was late at night; hence Italy's request. Ludwig was busy with long hours of paperwork ahead, Italy sitting on the couch beside Prussia, both of them watching the cooking channel on the T.V. set.

"Ita-chan, why don't you sleep with me? The spot is always open~" Gilbert's crimson eyes glinted in anticipation. Germany's head sharply turned, and he glared at his brother. "No, bruder."

Gilbert chuckled. "Aw, c'mon West, it's not like I was gonna-" but before he could continue, slender arms were clasped around his waist tightly, an excited Italian talking rapidly. "Si, si~! Ve, grazie, Gilbert!"

Feliciano's warm eyes reflected happiness, and Prussia couldn't help but smile and pat the brunette's head. "Ah, then it is settled. Night, West." He smirked, giving his brother the thumbs up sign when Italy wasn't looking. Germany could only heave a sigh and hope things wouldn't be too boisterous. He turned the noisy television off, and went back to his paperwork.

Prussia grabbed Italy's hand before he would wander off into the kitchen and led him up the stairs rather elatedly. "My room is so awesome, Feli! You wouldn't find another one like it. West's is so boring, don't you agree?" The brunette nodded and added, "Plus he keeps weird things in there!" Gilbert laughed and opened the door to his room with a flourish. The room smelled faintly sweet, like candy. Its dark purple walls were set off by the soft green colored wall trim and huge portraits of the previous kings of Prussia. They were oil paintings; skillfully and beautifully made, each person seem dignified and royal. Furniture was adorned by billowy pillows and stuffed animals. "Uwah~! Gilbert's room…so cool and cute!" Feliciano smiled.

Prussia nodded and jumped on his bed, pulling his outfit off until he was left in boxers and an undershirt. "Yeah...most of this stuff was forced on me…" he muttered, looking at a giant stuffed panda bear. Feliciano sat down and removed various articles of clothing, remembering to leave on his underwear and top. Prussia stared at his exposed skin for awhile, a blush on his face before shaking his head and asking, "Ita-chan, do you want to play Truth or Dare with me? I'm not that tired yet…" He smirked.

Italy's eyes focused on the German, and he nodded, happy. "Yeah, I'd love to~!" The Italian criss-crossed his legs, and faced the other, ready to begin. "Truth or dare, Feli?" Gilbert asked, propping his chin up on his hands. "Ohhh, truth~" The Italian replied, quivering with anticipation. "Is it true…that you really like me?" Gilbert inquired. "Yeah, I love you whole bunches~!" was Feliciano's reply, and he hugged the German. Sitting back up he asked, "Truth or dare?"

Prussia smiled and replied, "Dare." Italy hadn't expected the other to pick this, so he tapped his chin thoughtfully and finally said, "I dare you to…do a cartwheel…on the bed~!" The Italian giggled softly and slid off the soft surface, waiting in expectancy.

The Prussian raised an eyebrow, but managed to do a decent cartwheel, without breaking his neck anyway. He grabbed Feliciano by the elbow and pulled him a bit closer than the brunette would have imagined. "Feli….tell me…truth or dare?" he asked, his voice a low undertone that made the other shudder.

"U-umm…d-dare I guess…" Feliciano saw the other smirk and his eyes grew considerably large with fear. "Well…I dare you to close your eyes…" Prussia loomed over him, his grip still as tight and a bit possessive. The Italian whined softly before obeying, trembling slightly. "Gilbert…what do I d-" Feliciano's inquiry was broken up as lips pressed against his, silencing him. He opened his eyes in terror, only to close them again as he felt Gilbert slip his tongue in, probing his mouth. The older nation managed to pin the other down, knee gently rubbing against the Italian's vitals, eyes glinting with amusement and lust.

When they broke away, Italy gasping for breath and moaning softly as he felt the German, Gilbert had started to unbutton Feliciano's shirt, running his hands along the Italian's chest, sending shivers through the younger. "Prussia…s-stop…" Feliciano begged, but his eyes told otherwise. The Italian, deep inside, felt this was wrong, but he was also a bit curious, wanting more. "I know, Feli, I know. I'll give you what you want…" Gilbert pulled the material off, and expertly trailed his hand down the other's inner thigh, smiling.

"….what….are you doing?" Piercing blue eyes stared at the two, mouth opened in horror. "A-ah…Germany…" Italy didn't even bother explaining as he averted his gaze to the ground with shame. "Oh hey West, I was just havin' fun with Ita-chan, you know…so this game is only meant for two people…" Crimson eyes bore into blue and the younger nation turned away with disgust. "Whatever. Just be sure to clean up when you're finished." Ludwig's tone was deathly and serious. "Yeah, yeah…" After he heard the door shut, Gilbert and turned back to his Italy, saying, "Now where were we?"


	2. Bedtime

Wow, I guess I'll continue this since people want it to continue! =w= xD Haha, a battle between the two Germans for one Italian? Who will win? Gilbo, of course! w 3

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Germany slammed the door, anger seeping inside of him. He tried to compose himself as best he could, leaning towards the door, listening. The blonde heard Italy's giggling and Prussia speaking in soft tones. He had no doubt whatsoever the two really liked each other. But he…he couldn't help but like Italy also. Making up his mind, he opened the door again and stepped in, eyes widening at the sight before him.

Italy had one of Prussia's shirts on; he looked so adorable, just in boxers and the over-sized blouse, stroking a yellow puffball of a chick. Gilbert was trying to wipe a huge grin off his face as he watched the other, and turned his attention to Ludwig. "Oh, hey West! We decided—well, Feli here wanted to wait, and I, being the understanding and awesome me, agreed. I only want my Ita to be comfortable~" he said, patting Feliciano's soft hair. This earned a soft giggle from the Italian and he hugged the Prussian. Germany grit his teeth, brows knitting together as he looked at the two, slight envy in his eyes.

"Well, I'm very glad. I didn't wan-" he stopped in mid-sentence, and clenched his fists. "Italia! Will you please go downstairs for a moment?" Slight force was applied to Ludwig's tone as he marched over to his brother. Italy's eye widened a bit, but he dutifully ran out of the room, not wanting to disobey Germany.

"Aren't I lucky, West? I mean, Ita-chan, really! You know, I really can't wait to…what's up with you, huh? You look like you've got something stuck up your ass." Gilbert frowned and stared at his brother. "East…what are you thinking? Italy? He…he just a child, well in his mind, really, but that's beside the point. You shouldn't force him into…such situations." Germany made sure to choose his words carefully, not wanting to provoke Prussia. The other simply smiled. "Don't worry, Ita likes me 'whole bunches'! I like him, too. Don't get your panties in a bunch, Bruder. I'll be good to him. Really good~"

Germany's gaze hardened and he spoke in a harsh whisper. "Prussia, this isn't right. I don't like this at all…it's not fair to me!" Gilbert's eyes gleamed deviously and he opened his mouth to speak. "U-uhm…is Germany mad at me?" Italy was cowering by the hallway, his expression worried.

Germany stood up, brushing his pants off and shook his head, trying to smile. "No, Italia…everything is alright. Why don't you get to bed?" he brushed past the door, expecting the Italian to follow him, but when he turned around, Italy had snuggled up to Gilbert, and he was smiling. "Ve, goodnight Doitsu! Goodnight~" he waved and wrapped his arm around Prussia's waist, hugging him tightly. "Yeah, night, West…" Gilbert muttered, avoiding his brother's gaze.

Ludwig boiled inside, and left the door opened, just incase Gilbert tried anything on the vulnerable Italian. Sighing heavily, he trudged to his room, undressing and neatly folding his clothes, sliding into his bed, looking at the empty spot beside him. "Hmph."

Gilbert smiled down at the brunette beneath him and placed his hand on Italy's back, which rose and fell from peaceful slumber. He had never shared a bed with anyone before, it felt so nice. And especially with Feliciano! He didn't understand why Germany would be so…weird about it. Unless….West harbored feelings for Italy, too! A smirk ran across the albino's cheeks.

West wouldn't win this time. Italy was his.


End file.
